Yo te esperare
by InoySasuke
Summary: "Yo te esperare,nos sentarermos juntos frente al mar..."Te necesito, porque sin ti, tengo un corazon sin vida.Si tu te vas no me queda nada.La vida se me va porque ya no estoy contigo.De tu mano podre caminar... No quiero seguir cantando con la luz apagada,por eso y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare


**YO: HOLA DE NUEVO AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, ESTO ES UN SONG-FIC CON LA CANCION YO TE ESPERARE, SI NO SABEN LA CANCION PONGAN EL VIDEO EN YOU TUBE Y ES DE CALI & EL DANDEE**

**LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI ESE VIDEO ,ME EMOCIONO E INCLUSO LLORE,PORQUE ESTA CANCION EXPRESA LO QUE PASA A MENUDO , Y ADEMAS EL VIDEO Y LA LETRA DE LA CANCION ES PRECIOSA**

_***YO TE ESPERARE***_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo te esperare,<strong>

**Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar**

**Y de tu mano podre caminar**

**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

**Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor**

**Y tu mirada dice volvereeee**

**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

* * *

><p>Shun estaba desesperado,triste y enfadado consigo mismo,aun se acuerda de Alice ,su sonrisa,sus ojos,su pelo<p>

Los dos estaban en un acantilado frente al mar, el la miraba fijamente a los ojos y entendía a lo que se refería, la cogió de la mano y pasearon por la playa, no decían palabras algunas se entendían con una sola mirada

* * *

><p><strong>Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso<strong>

**que aunque no he vuelto a ser el mismo y lo confieso**

**Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo**

**Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras**

**Después abres la puerta y digo si te vas no vuelvas**

**La rabia me consume y lloras**

**Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo**

**Te lo juro no lo sabia**

**Y de haberlo sabido mas fuerte seria**

* * *

><p>Últimamente se estaban peleando muy a menudo, el ya estaban un poco harto, ella estaba furiosa abrió la puerta de golpe y él dijo:<p>

-Si vas,ni se te ocurra volver

Alice asombrada porque él le dijera eso empieza a llorar y Shun se siente como si le estuviera rompiendo algo por dentro

La peli naranja, con paso resuelto se marcho de allí llorando y con el corazon roto en mil pedazos y a la vez dando un portazo ,el sabia no iba a volver

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro de septiembre mi frase si te vas no vuelves me persigue<strong>

**Y siento ganas de llamarte pero no contestas**

**No entiendo porque no contestas**

**Y aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue**

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba, el cada vez se sentía más vacío, no podía vivir sin ella; cada vez se volvía loco, no sabia nada de ella, la llamaba al teléfono y no le contestaba, su paciencia se acababa, la necesitaba ;el pensaba que era como otras veces, tenian pequeñas discusiones y en un dia maximo ya se esta vez iba en serio<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría<strong>

**Me dicen que ahí estas que no llame a la policía, luego cuelgan**

**Todavía no pierdo la fe sé que algún día volverás**

**Y pase lo que pase...**

* * *

><p>Cada vez estaba mas desesperado por encontrarla, pero recibe una llamada diciéndole que su Alice esta allí<p>

Él sabe que volverá, sabe que la tendrá allí de nuevo, que estarán juntos otra vez...

Pero Alice,ya estaba harta

No paraba de llamarla al telefono, pero jamas contestaba nadie

* * *

><p><strong>Yo te esperare,<strong>

**Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar**

**Y de tu mano podre caminar**

**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

**Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor**

**Y tu mirada dice volvereeee**

**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

* * *

><p>Vuelve a ver miles de recuerdos en su mente con ella, tanto tiempo paso y no podía perderla, necesitaba su maravillosa y grande sonrisa para el, ese carácter tan sincero, ese pelo naranja y ondulado y esos ojos de color chocolate,era un angel<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma<strong>

**Si te vas no queda nada**

**Queda Un corazón sin vida**

**Que a raíz de tu partida**

**Se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz**

* * *

><p>Se sentía vacío, le faltaba algo, ya que ella se fue, no le quedaba nada…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo<strong>

**Siento que mi luna ya no está si no está tu cariño,**

**Ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podrá**

**Apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir**

**Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar,**

**Porque lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar,**

**Porque solo espero que algún día pueda escapar…**

* * *

><p>La vida se le iba sin ella, se perdía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sabia de sobras que nadie podía apagar esa melancolía que llenaba su corazón, solo la podía parar ella<p>

Cada dia que pasaba, sentía que se iba a morir, quería despertar de esa pesadilla

Necesitaba su mano para caminar, muy lejos, más allá, para escapar de alli y vivir felices de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>Yo te esperare,<strong>

**Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar**

**Y de tu mano podre caminar**

**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

**Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor**

**Y tu mirada dice volvereeee**

**Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare**

* * *

><p>Se repetía una y otra vez la misma historia y la cancion, sin respuesta, él no lo aguantaba mas, su interior se estaba destruyendo,se le estaba llendo la vida,pero ya nada le importaba porque ella ya no estaba<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si tú te vas no queda nada,<strong>

**Sigo cantando con la luz apagada**

**Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada**

**(Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare)**

**Si tú te vas no queda nada,**

**Sigo cantando con la luz apagada**

**Porque la guerra me quito tu mirada**

* * *

><p>Pensaba y pensaba, que no le quedaba nada, seguía con el corazón oscuro<p>

Un dia el Kazami ,fue al atantilado donde solian ir los dos;estaba tan obsesionada con ella,que le parecia verla,lo que no sabia era que era un producto de su imaginacion, su mente le jugaba otra mala pasada por que le parecia estar viendo a todas toda la tarde alli ...

E insconcientemente empezo a cantar la cancion,sabia que la cancion no estaba completa porque faltaba ella

Se fue para su casa pero...

Vio una chica alta,de pelo enrulado y dulce ojos chocolates,se dio la vuelta y le susurro:

-Shun ,te espere tanto tiempo

El no tenia tiempo para pensar, pero ella habia vuelto para quedarse para siempre con el

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YO: QUE BONITO, ME COSTO ESCRIBIRLO Y ESO QUE ESTA CANCION ES MI FAVORITA<strong>

**DAN: T-T ES PRECIOSO**

**ALICE: DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW ,QUE ESTE FIC MERECE LA PENA**

* * *

><p><strong>AliceyShun<strong>


End file.
